Banished
by Mr. Light Chicken Bulbs
Summary: Containing stuff in Jak 2 and 3 that were never explained in the games. Incluses: How Praxis became Baron, how Erol became commander, why Torn left the KG and how Torn joined the Underground.


**This is a little story about when Praxis betrayed Damas and banished him. Well, at least its _my _virsion of it. Without telling any more of what you've already read in the summary, I'll give the story. I don't own anything. ****SPOILERS, SPOILERS, SPOILERS! Enjoy!

* * *

**

**_BANISHED_**

Damas was busy organizing attack plans on the metalhead nest. He was sick of the war which had been lasting since the start of his rule, and even before that. No one knew the exact date that the war started, but Haven City had been built because of it.

Damas heard a knock on the door. "Come in," he said, without looking up from his note.

"Sir?"

Damas looked up. It was the commander. "So what brings you?" Damas asked, smiling slightly.

"I've heard rumours that the metalheads have someone on the inside that's passing information," the commander said. "None of the guards have been able to identify anyone, but the metalheads seemed to know exactly where our guards were coming on our last attack."

"I see," Damas said. "Well, this time I've been planning a secret attack plan that no one but you and I shall know about until we attack. I am keen to end this war, and as fast as possible. I want to end it before my son becomes old enough to fight; I don't want him to be dragged into this."

The commander nodded. "I won't tell anyone," he said. The commander went toward the door.

"The guards are about to change to night shift, make sure everyone is here, alright Commander Praxis?"

Praxis nodded and left. Damas went back to his attack plan. He went over it then crumpled it up when he realised that he had already tried that. Damas sighed. It would be a long night.

* * *

Damas was, once again, looking over the attack plans on his throne. He crossed out part of it, and then added a bit. He needed it to be foolproof. 

The communicator beeped. Damas picked it up. "What is it?" he asked.

"Metalheads are attacking!" a guard said.

"Shoot them then!" Damas yelled into it.

"Well... um... they're coming from _underground!_" the guard said.

"WHAT!.?" Damas had never heard of an attack where the metalheads came from underground. "I'm coming with some more guards, if you see any of them, shoot them first, ask questions later!"

Damas jumped off the throne and was about to run down the stairs when he slipped and fell off. He landed after a fifteen foot fall on his foot, which he heard crack, and he fell over.

He took out his communicator. "Praxis? I'm changing my plan a little bit from what I said earlier," Damas said. "I can't really come, but I'm sending every guard in the palace to help." He turned off his communicator and turned it to all mode. "Attention guards! Report to sector 8 and help fend off the metalheads. I'm talking to every guard!"

* * *

Four guards who were happly talking got Damas's message. They all began running straight for the sector that was under attack. When they arrived, they seemed to have been the first reinforcements there. It was bad. 

There were definately more metalheads then guards, and the metalheads were winning. The city section was in ruins and the first wall was broken, but the guards continued to fight.

One guard pulled off his helmet. "This is not good, Erol," he said to the one beside him.

The other pulled his helmet off to. "You can that again, Torn."

A four eyed metalhead saw the new guards. It began running at them, flexing its claws. Torn shot it a few times and it died. He charged into the battlefield and shot at a scorpion metalhead. A few dozen yards away, Erol was busy fighting with a dragonfly-like metalhead.

Torn saw a group of guards being thrown around like ping pong balls by some of the four eyed metalheads. Torn shot one, and they lost interest in the injured guards and ran at him. Torn shot the one he shot earlier, and was glad to see that the bullet went right into its head. The metalhead collapsed and died.

He shot another, knocking it over and hit another, which seemed to stun it. The last one leaped at Torn, trapping him underneath it and sending his gun flying. He could smell its garbagey breath. Torn kicked it off him, then ran for his gun.

A dragonfly metalhead picked up his gun and snapped it in half. A four eyed metalhead dove at him but Torn punched it back. Normally, it would hurt the person punching, but his armour helped.

Torn saw another gun which a guard had probably dropped (only before dying) and he picked it up. He tried to fire it at the dragonfly, but it was a shocker. Shockers were slow to fire, and could only shoot things within a five foot range.

Torn saw the dragonfly shoot something dark out of its tail. Not wanting to find out what it was, Torn moved. The shocker was useless on the dragonfly, so, having a sharp end, he threw it. The metalhead wasclose andtoo slow, and it speared the metalhead. It fell to the ground on top of a scorpion metalhead.

Torn found a blaster and began firing at the metalheads. He was doing good, until...

"RETREAT!" Praxis yelled. Torn couldn't possibly understand-

Then he saw... _it_.

It was far bigger then any of the other metalheads that were fighting. It had six insect-like legs and four insectoid wings. The arms were long and had clawed hands. The tail was extremely long, and if it moved even a few feet closer it probably would've been able to strike Torn with it. It had four greenish yellow eyes and a mouth full of jagged teeth. The skull gem was bigger then the metalhead he had just shot. It was obvious who it was.

Torn began sprintingtoward the backup wall, which there were three of. A frog metalhead leaped at him, but Torn kicked it. The door to the next wall was closing, and Torn was almost there when a shockwave knocked him, and all the other guards that were still outside down.

Torn knew that the metalhead leader had sent the shockwave, so, not wanting to wait for him to come, Torn jumped up and sprinted toward the door. He jumped in, and hit the ground. The metalheads knew that the city shield would stop them from entering directly, so Torn began firing at the metalheads.

* * *

"Why did you retreat?" demanded Damas. 

"The metalhead leader was trying to finish the city off!" Praxis said. "If I didn't, we'd all have died!"

"If you didn't, then the reinforcements could've brought him down!" Damas said. "Even the metalhead leader is no match against five to seven hundred Krimson Guards!"

Praxis turned around and left without saying another word. Damas began limping back to his planning area. His foot had broken after the fall from his throne, so he wouldn't be able to fight for a few weeks.

He had developed a plan to assault the metalhead nest. They would all come in by air trains, shooting down at whatever metalheads attacked. During the last attack, Damas had given several guards orders to map the nest. They had gotten a good map, so Damas knew where the metalhead leader was. The guards would all drive the air trains to there, and start attacking. While that happened, a few other guards would plant bombs throughout the metalhead nest and, if the leader couldn't be brought down, they'd retreat and blow all the metalheads sky high.

The only problem was that Damas was the only one who knew where the best points to put the bomb were, and if he waited for his foot to heal, then the metalheads would probably break down the next city wall, only leaving one left. And the only one who had seen the plan and knew enough about where to put them was...

"Commander Praxis," Damas said. "I've got a great plan to attack and blow up the metalhead nest. However, being injured, I cannot do the part of the plan I was planning to do."

"And I'm guessing you want me to do it?" Praxis asked boredly.

"Exactly," Damas said. "You will have twenty guards covering you, and the rest will be attacking the metalhead leader. That will hopefully draw most of the metalheads' attention away from you."

Praxis sighed. "This better be a good plan, we lost half of our guards because of one single loophole in the last one," he said.

"It is," Damas assured.

He spent the next twenty minutes telling Praxis exactly what to do, and then Praxis went to tell the guards. They would be attacking that night, for it was cloudy enough to block out light from the moon and stars.

* * *

Ten air trains were silently flying over the metalhead next. The one at the back started to fall behind, since the other nine were supposed to distract the metalheads. 

Kor was sleeping in his den, partly silent. He snorted in his sleep, waking up three metalheads. They shots glares at their leader and tried to sleep with their fingers in their ears.

The air trains sped toward the metalhead leader's den, as the guards in them prepared to battle. Kor's eyes snapped open when he heard the air trains approaching. "It appears we have guests," he said, grinning evilly.

The first air train entered the den, and the guards began firing out the windows at Kor. With a swing of his tail, Kor smacked the air train into a wall, where it exploded, sending the injured guards flying from the wreckage. The rest of the air trains either entered or landed outside and let the guards out.

Kor swung down from whatever holds him up in Jak 2 last fight. He swung his arm and sent a few guards flying.

"Throw the tear gas!" Erol yelled and some guards began launching tear gas at Kor. The gas didn't really effect him, but it blocked his sight.

Kor shot a beam from his forehead, which hit more guards. He swung his tail to knock a lot down. Some guards began firing, bbut one guard planted one of the bombs underneath a rock.

The air train that Praxis and a lot of guards were in hovered three hundred feet above the ground, watching as hopper, elephant, spider, dragonfly and four eyed metalheads began approaching th den. When they were far enough, the air train decended and landed. Praxis jumped out and planted the first bomb behind a large bone.

The other guards ran out, except the driverand two others who stayed to protect the air train.

A large elephant metalhead noticed them and roared. It turned around and began approaching them. Some hopper metalheads began bouncing around like ping-pong balls, occasionally slashing at a guard. Praxis took out a machine gun and all the guards jumped down as he began firing around rapidly, killing a lot of metalheads.

The elephant metalhead wasn't hurt by the bullets, but they caused it to back up... right into a pool of dark eco.

Torn and Erol's squad was in the part of the plan where they fight the metalhead leader, or Metal Kor as he called himself.

Torn shot at Kor, who swatted him with his tail. Torn landed near the first air train's wreckage, but wasn't seriously hurt. At least not until he was hit with the shockwave from Kor's forehead blast.

Erol aimed his gun right at its forehead and pulled the trigger. It nailed Kor on target. Kor roared and swipped blindly, hitting Erol to his right. Erol threw his gun, sharp end first, and it pierced Kor's shoulder. Kor growled but was distracted when a storm of shots came down on him from the other guards. He swung his tail and knocked them all off their feet, three even fell into his little pit.

Praxis planted the fourth bomb. "Just three more!" he yelled. Some dragonflies were firing at guards, who were firing back. Praxis moved toward the next location, the guards following.

Kor slammed his fist on an air train, destroying it and killing the guards in it. Torn grabbed a shocker and tied the trigger with a shoe lace so that it was continuasly firing. He threw it, sharp end first, and it hit Kor right in the back.

Being metal, the cotinuous electricity surged through Kor, engulfing his body in it. Kor roared, and swiped his tail blindly. Torn ducked as the spike on the tail went right through where his head had just been.

"We've got him now!" Erol yelled. "Surround him, shockers in the middle. Shockers, attack his legs. Blasters, aim for the eyes. FIRE!"

The guards did as Erol said, and Kor was severely drained of energy. The shocker in his back had run out of power, but the other shockers and blasters were still hurting.

Just Kor shot a forehead beam at them, a rift ring floating up near the ceiling turned on. The guards stopped to look at it, but Kor smiled and spread out his wings. "Finally, the last rift gate has been opened!" he yelled, flying into the air. Kor turned to some dragonfly metalheads, which went in. Kor turned to the guards. "Your attempts will never bring me down! Don't worry, I'll be back to finish you off, but first..." With that Kor flew into the rift ring, disappearing.

The guards stood still for a minute. "What just happened?" Torn asked.

Before he got an answer, thousands of scorpion metalheads and jetpack metalheads began to come out of hte pit, stinging and firing at the guards at the front, AKA the shockers, and climbing all over them. "Fall back into the air trains!" Erol yelled and the guards didn't hesitate.

Praxis planted the last bomb and pressed and called into a communicator. "The bombs are set, tell the guards to retreat," he said.

"We are," Erol replied. "But you should know-" He didn't get to finish, since a jetpack metalhead shot the communicator out of his hand.

Praxis pressed a button. "Let's leave, we have thirty seconds before they blow!" he yelled. Him and the guards ran toward the air train, but a dragonfly metalhead shot Praxis, and he landed face first right in front of where he dropped the last bomb.

Then he saw that all seven bombs he had planted were in a pile there. A dragonfly dropped the one which had been planted in the leader's den on top of the pile, and then Praxis had realised what happened, just before the bombs exploded in his face.

The metalheads had outsmarted them again.

* * *

Damas had looked over every detail on the plan, and he couldn't see how the metalheads had known about the bombs. They were deguised as normal rocks, so that not even the metalhead leader could've spotted them. And they seemed to know about them, and no one had been told about the plan until minutes before the attack started. 

'Unless,' Damas thought, 'someone snuck in and saw my plans.'

Because of the plan mess up, about a hundred guards were dead, and the right half of Praxis's face had to be replaced by metal, all because of the bombs.

Damas sighed. He knew that thinking about this wouldn't end the war any quicker, but he tried to think of where the plan had gone wrong. And he couldn't seem to point anything out.

The king of Haven City began to think of a plan to take the metalheads down, when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Damas said.

The door opened, and Praxis entered. His metal part of his face made him look a lot different. "I just finished talking to the huards who were fighting the metalhead leader," he said. "They said that the leader flew into a gigantic rift ring to escape, but before they could look any further, they were forced to retreat."

"I see," Damas said. "Have you found out exactly how many guards were killed in the battle?"

"Somewhere between one and two hundred," Praxis said. "There were only about one thousand five hundred guards before the attack, now there are much less. Every time we assault the metalhead nest, we loose a large chunk of our men. Why not try to make a deal with the metalheads?"

"I will NOT bargain with monsters that have killed so many of our friends!" Damas said. "And nothing anyone says will change my mind!"

Praxis walked out of the office, closing the door behind him. Damas thought for hours about what to do.

* * *

The clock Damas had struck eleven. He stood up. Damas would have to finish planning tomorrow. He stood up and put his stuff in a safe. '18-5-77,' he said in his head. He would never forget that combo, since it was his birthday. The 18th of May, in 2167. 

Damas made for the door but a guard appeared in the doorway. "Whatever you're going to say, could it wait until tomorrow?" Damas asked. "I need to go to sleep."

He made to go around the guard, but, to his surprise, the guard stepped into his way. "I can't let you go," the guard said. "All part of orders."

Damas narrowed his eyes. "In case you're confused in the head, Erol,_I _make the orders," he said.

"Not this time," Erol said. "And orders were plain: Keep you in here." He pointed his gun at Damas.

Damas snickered. "Did they change the date of April Fools Day?" he asked. He made to go around the KG squad chief again, but the guard shoved him back.

"Move," Damas ordered.

"No."

"You do know that I could have you arrested for this?" Damas asked.

"Not if you aren't here to do it," another voice said. Damas looked as Praxis walked into view. He had a smirk on his face.

Damas raised an eyebrow. "Commander? What are you doing here?"

"It's no longer 'Commander'," Praxis said. "It's now: Baron."

Damas looked at Praxis. "Are you saying, that you, and a single guard, are going to try to over power me, and rule the city?" Damas laughed. "And how do you expect to beat me?"

"There's one major difference between you and us," Praxis said, reaching into a pocket. "We're armed!" He took out a gun and shot at Damas. Damas dove behind his desk as more shots were fired. Damas grabbed a stapler from the top of his desk and chucked it over blindly.

"AH!" Erol yelled as it made contact with his head. Erol looked at the stapler on the floor. "He's throwing staplers!" he said, turning to Praxis as Damas threw a cactus he had on his desk. The two moved, and the cactus bounced into the dark hall.

Damas tok that as a chance to jump up and dive at the light switch, flicking it off. In the pure darkness, Erol fired his gun blindly. "Stop, you'll alert every guard in the palace!" Praxis said.

Dams knew where Praxis was, so he threw a punch into his gut. Praxis took a deep intake of breath as he kicked blindly. Damas moved and Praxis kicked Erol in the "sensitive area".

"And what do you expect to say if I'm beaten?" Damas asked before moving so that he wouldn't be shot at. He immitated Praxis. "I beat up your king, bow down to me. I will kill all metalheads, even though a better king couldn't."

"Actually, I have it planned," Praxis said, and, even in the darkness, Damas could tell that he was smilling. "I'll just say that you were found dead in your office due to poison, and that I have the top men trying to find the culprit. In the meantime, I'll be keeping the city safe."

"I think I found the light," Erol moaned, still in pain from the attack. He flicked the switch and the ceiling fan turned on. Damas threw a punch at Praxis, who felt it coming, and caught the fist in his hand. Praxis threw another punch, and it hit Damas in the cheek.

Damas staggered and threw another punch. It missed Praxis in the dark, but Praxis heard, and threw another punch. It nicked Dams's shoulder, but Damas stumbled, and found Erol's gun. He had no clue how to use that type.

"I found the switch!" Erol said. Quickly, Damas kicked it under his desk as Erol flicked the switch.

Praxis grinning and threw a punch at Damas. Damas rolled over and kicked Praxis in the face, denting the metal. Praxis picked Damas up by the leg and threw him at a bookcase, which toppled over on Damas. Damas squirmed out from below it, and then picked the "Lord of the Rings" book (the one with all three in one is extremely thick and big) and chucked it at Praxis. The book hit Praxis in the chest, making him stagger back.

Damas grabbed a large paperweight and started pounding Praxis with it. He hit Praxis in the face with it, knocking him over. Damas looked down at Praxis. "I'd say that you'll be in jail for a long time for this," Damas said.

"I'd make a much better leader then you, and you know it," Praxis said. "You want to destroy every metalhead, but I'll bargain with them. Pay them even," Praxis added. "to do every single thing I want!"

Praxis threw a kick at Damas's stomach, sending him backwards, into the window. The window cracked, but didn't brake.

'That was close,' Damas thought.

'So close!' Praxis thought.

Torn was approaching Damas's office. He had heard a lot of crashing, and went to investigate. He drew his gun.

Damas went for his paperweight to hit Praxis but heard a click. He looked up to see Praxis pointing his gun at him. "New story," Praxis said. "A traitor in the guard seemed to have killed you, and thrown your body out your office window." He laughed. "I suggest that you think of something worthwhile in your last moments of life, because you'll never think of anything AGAIN!"

Praxis laughed loudly again and was about to pulled the trigger when the door broke down. Torn looked in, and the moment he saw Praxis and his gun, he pointed his own at the commander. "Caught red handed," Torn said.

Damas quickly grabbed his paperweight and threw it, knocking the gun out of Praixs's hand. "Looks like your plan backfired," Damas said. He approached Praixs, knowing that it was safe with Torn's gun pointed at him.

Torn suddenly dropped the gun, and backed away, grasping his shoulder. Erol, who had been unnoticed, had grabbed his own gun and shot Torn in the arm.

"Looks like the tables have turned," Erol said. Praxis picked up his gun. Quickly, Damas jumped at Praxis, punching him in the face then getting behind the commander so that he wouldn't be shot. He pushed Praxis into Erol, and him and Torn ran out of the office (not before Damas picked up Torn's gun).

"Where do we go?" Torn asked.

"Wherever there's a large amount of guards," Damas replied.

They heard footsteps coming. "We need a short cut," Torn said. "I wish there was one."

"There is," Damas said, stopping to remove a large painting. Behind it was a staircase. Torn ran in, followed by Damas, who closed it. "I found that when I was a child," Damas said. "I liked to remove paintings, and switch them around."

Torn slipped and fell down the stairs. Damas stopped to listen to Praxis and Erol.

"I heard something behind that painting!" Erol said.

Damas didn't need to hear any more. He jumped down, helping Torn up, then exiting the exit painting. Damas closed it, and they continued running, ignoring the sound that mean Praxis had blasted the painting open.

They were running so fast, that they had no time to stop when they rounded a corner and ran into someone. All three of them fell down. Damas looked up to see that they had run into Praxis's daughter, Ashelin.

Ashelin looked at them. "Um, have any of them seen my father?" she asked.

"You mean the treacherous phyco?" Damas asked. "Don't ask," he added, seeing the confused look Ashelin had.

"We know where he is," Torn said. "He's following us. Could you distract him?"

Before waiting for an answer, they ran farther down the hall, seeing as they could hear Praxis.

They ran out the front door of the palace, and as they reached the stairs, Torn slipped and fell down again. Damas turned around and felt something hard hit his face, then everything went black.

* * *

Ashelin was confused. Praxis had just run by her, followed by Erol. She followed, and saw Erol knock Damas out with his gun. 

"What do we do with witness boy?" Erol asked.

"Let's kill him," Praxis said, taking out his gun.

Ashelin began walking in that direction, hoping that Praxis wouldn't kill Torn in front of her. "Father, I've been meaning to show you- what happened here?" Ashelin was trying to sound as clueless as possible.

Praxis took a second to mentally debate what to do. "There was an intruder," he finally said. "This guard was attacked, and we followed. The intruder got away."

Torn groaned. "I'll take him to the metical ward," Ashelin said, thinking fast. She knew that her dad wouldn't want to raise suspisions, so he nodded. Slowly, but he still nodded.

Ashelin threw one of Torn's arms around her shoulder, and Torn played along, pretending to be unconscience, until they got out of hearing range, where she put him down.

"Quick thinking," Torn said. "We better keep moving, though."

"Not until you tell me what's going on," Ashelin said. Torn sighed, then started talking.

* * *

Praxis looked down at Damas' knocked out body. "What do we do with him?" Erol asked, poking Damas with his gun. 

"Warm up the air train, we're going for a ride," Praxis said.

* * *

Damas woke up lying in sand. He sat up, his face full of pain. Either Erol or Praxis had probably hit him with their gun. Damas looked around. He was in the wasteland. Damas stood there for a bit, then decided to find a shelter.

* * *

_Baron _Praxis had been ruling the city for over three months. He had been a far meaner leader then Damas, since he banished three people to the wasteland on a daily basis.And it had been just as much time since Torn had escaped, with help from Ashelin and some other guards he had known. Erol had been promoted to commander because of his help with getting rid of damas, but Praxis claimed it was because of loyalty. 

To stay alive, Torn had been moving around the city, keeping away from the KG. It wasn't easy, but it was keeping him alive.

Torn ran into a dead end in the slums to stay out of some approaching KG's sights. When the guards were gone, he looked around. The abandoned houses in the alley would be a good place to stay in.

Suddenly a wall behind Torn opened up, and a man in his mid forties stepped out, completely absorbed in some papers he was holding. He clearly didn't notice Torn. Torn made a loud coughing noise.

The man looked up, then noticed the KG tattoos Torn had on his face. "Are you a Krimson Guard?" he asked.

Torn snickered. "Used to be, but hate Praixs," Torn answered.

"What do you mean 'you hate Praxis'?" he asked. "Everyone hates Praxis!"

"Well I know more then they do," Torn said."I was well connected."

"Know more?"

"I saw how he became Baron," Torn said. "I was the third eye witness. The second was Damas. The other was Erol."

"Erol, the Krimson Guard commander?"

"He became the commander by helping Praxis."

The man thought for a second. "Come with me," he said, walking back into the door. Torn followed down a thin hall, and into a small room. "I think you've heard of the Underground?" he asked.

"Who hasn't?" Torn asked.

"Well I am the Shadow, or Samos, leader of the Underground," he said. "You seem to know a lot, and I don't usually go around asking people this question, but how would you like to join?"

"Sure," Torn said.

"Then let me introduce you to the crew," Samos said. "Um, actually, no one really hangs out at HQ unless we call them, except for Alex, but a metalhead got him last week."

"The Baron is going down!" Torn said, smirking.

* * *

**The ending was more of just explaining how Torn got into the Underground. Well, since I've finally finished it, tell me how it was. If you want a reply, then leave a signed review. And don't bother asking how Damas made Spargus, because I haven't got the slightest idea.**

**Review!**


End file.
